Good Guy Obsidius
''Good Guy Obsidius '' is the ultimate form of good in the history of ever. He achieved this by absorbing every good guys energy from every universe and dimension. He is the strongest rp character in existence and nothing can touch him. Personality Good Guy Obsidius is the goodest of good guys that ever did good ever. He enjoys doing good and being good guy, but will destroy entire galaxies to defeat foes. Abilites *Omnipotent: Good Guy Obsidius sees and knows everything. Everything that is happening, has happened, and will happen, is all part of his plan. **Power Creation: Good Guy Obsidius can steal, destroy, and create powers for himself if he so needs (he doesn't; you can't beat him already). Combined with omnipotence, he has an infinite selection. *Complete Immortality: Good Guy Obsidius cannot be hurt or contained by any means, let alone killed. **Good Guy Hide: Makes Good Guy Obsidius unable to be hurt. **Healing Factor: His healing factor, should he somehow be damaged, works faster than 3x the speed of light *Godly Strength: Good Guy Obsidius can kill anything, including GodGodzilla and above, with a single flick of his finger. Anything he punches is completely vaporized, and their soul is destroyed forever. *Final Magma Heat Beam Of Goodness: Good Guy Obsidius fires a Red beam of Magma from his mouth that homes into his foe at infinite speeds; if even grazed by it, they die, have their soul destroyed, and they are utterly erased from history *Ultimate Spiral Ray of Goodguyness: The combined energies of every Gojiran ever create a golden spiral ray. Nothing can survive this. *Gravity Beams of Goodguyness: Good Guy Obsidius can fire Gravity Beams, which makes Ghidorah's look pathetic by comparison. *Singularity Point: Good Guy Obsiidus cannot be affected by time travel or time stop at all. *Speed: Good Guy Obsidius has infinite speed; if he so desires, nothing can get close to even touching him. *Other-Dimensional Existence: Good Guy Obsiidus exists outside of our dimension as well as this one. He exists everywhere. *Stands: Good Guy Obsidius has every Stand to ever exist, as well as any that can or will exist. Some notable ones: **The World Over Heaven: Upgraded version of The World; original version could rewrite reality with punches, but Good Guy Obsidius pushes this to it's limit, able to rewrite reality through mere thought. It can also stop time as long as Obisidus desires, and entities like Jotaro Kujo and FoxMask with be stopped as well despite having timestop immunity. **Killer Queen: Can make anything it touches into a bomb, as well as deploy an explosive drone, but he barely uses these; he uses it's "third bomb", Bites the Dust, except much more potent: anything that even comes close to striking Good Guy Obsidius is completely destroyed in an explosion, and time resets five seconds before detonation. Anyone previously detonated is now predestined to detonate right when they would have attacked him, even if they don't attack. **King Crimson: It just works. **Made in Heaven: Allows Good Guy Obsidius to reset the universe when he gets bored so he can see the good stuff times again. **Filthy Acts Done at a Reasonable Price: Allows Good Guy Obsidius to summon entities from alternate universes, including another Good Guy Obsidius to act should he die. Anyone who touches their AR counterpart (sans Good Guy obsidius) is utterly destroyed in an explosion with them, body and soul. Good Guy Obsidius also has Love Train, who makes him even more untouchable. Trivia Good Guy Obisidus is, above and beyond, 'The Strongest RP Character ever, and will always have this position. ' Good guy Obsidius is the greatest good to ever become good ever of those who have done the goodest good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deities Category:Kaiju Category:Joke Character